


The Red Door

by DeepFriedLionLizard (little_valkyrie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_valkyrie/pseuds/DeepFriedLionLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about The House with the Red Door</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Door

 The far off land that she fought to reclaim

she had briefly seen,

had barely lived in,

and could not remember.

It held for her a birthright but not her home.

 

Her home was closer

with a bright red door

and a lemon tree in the yard.

When she lost that she lost the

only protector she had past her brother.

 

She sits with her crown

and her great winged beasts by her side

but all she wants is to play under that lemon tree.

All she wants is the home with the red door

and her brother by her side.


End file.
